Forbidden Love
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: What happens when Leah starts to have feelings for Carisle? Rated M  for language and a few lemons


_**Written for the "Naughty Pairings" contest at Cullen Fiction Addiction and Black Sheep Fiction.**_

_**A/N: Anything recognizable is from the brain of Stephenie Meyer!**_

Why the hell didn't he just let me take that vamp? I had him. I had that vamp. Why did Jacob have to go and intervene? If he had just left me alone, I could have killed it. But, no, he had to shove me out of the way. And what did he get for it? Most of the bones on his right side broken. Great job, Jake. I mean, honestly, why the hell would he do that? Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

I can tell you why, because I'm a girl. In fact, I'm the only female wolf in the history of our tribe. So all the guys feel they have to protect me. Oh, my God! Jake's the worst though. He's got the Alpha gene in him. So if there's protecting that needs to be done, he's going to be the one to shove his nose in. Why can't he just realize that I am just as good as, if not better than, any of the guys?

I paced back and forth in front of Jake's house, while Billy, Jake's dad, sat in his wheelchair on the porch. The rest of the guys were in the woods with Jake trying to get him to phase back to human, so Doc Fang could take a look at him when he got here. The Cullens were still back at the battle field taking care of some things. I didn't care about them. I was only worried about Jake right now. Well, pissed at him, too, but I was still worried.

The guys all walked out of the woods carrying Jake on their shoulders. He was finally human and wearing shorts. I guess someone had given him a spare pair. It was a very sad sight. Jake was screaming in pain the whole time the guys carried him into the house. I followed behind, pushing Billy. It, for some reason, felt almost like a funeral procession. Everyone was very somber and in their own thoughts. We all had tears running down our faces, and fear in our eyes.

As the guys got Jake settled on the bed, a horribly sweet smell filled my nose, burning my nostrils. The hair on the back off my neck stood straight on end. Dr. Fang was here. As Carlisle walked in the house, I saw his "son", Edward, walk in behind him. What the hell was Edward here for? God, I hope he didn't bring that leech-loving bitch of his. I hated that bitch. Bella Swan. That bitch "loved" Edward, but like the bitch she was, kept stringing Jake along for the ride.

Just as I was getting started on my "I hate Bella" spiel that I went on every time I thought of her, something happened. I wasn't sure exactly what happened, but when Carlisle bent over Jake to check him out, for some reason, I noticed how sexy he was. I couldn't help it. His ass was practically right in front of my face. It was hard not to notice how tight his ass was.

Suddenly, I could see how it would be if we had sex. I could see him stripping my clothes off. I could see him licking my clit and bringing me to orgasm. I could almost feel how it would be. I could see him hovering above me. His eyes black with lust for me. I could see him pounding his big, hard dick into my pussy. He wouldn't have to be careful with me. We could be as rough as we wanted. Being a werewolf has its advantages.

All of a sudden I was wet, and I don't mean from sweat or a shower. I was wet with lust. For a vampire. Weren't they supposed to be my enemy? I hated these bloodsucking leeches. I didn't lust for them. I shouldn't be hot for them. I shouldn't be creaming my panties for them. What the hell was wrong with me?

Then I smelled it. I couldn't believe it. If I could smell how wet I was, that means everyone in this room could. I was so embarrassed. How could I let this happen? How could it happen at all? I was freaking out. I couldn't believe it. All the guys turned and looked at me. They looked incredulous. Edward, on the other hand, smirked at me. He probably had read my mind.

"Don't you dare tell anyone. Don't you say a single word. If you do, I swear to God, I will burn you alive," I thought to him.

"Leah, can we speak outside for a minute?" the mind-reading leech said to me. He didn't wait for a reply as he led me outside and far enough away from the house that no one could hear us. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that you had better not say anything. Especially to the pack or Esme and Carlisle. I swear to God, if they hear about this I will kill you. I won't think twice about it. Right now I have bigger things on my mind than Carlisle. Jake is in there screaming his head off in pain. I don't know how bad off he is or anything. So leave me the fuck alone." I turned and walked back in the house. I couldn't deal with this right now. I had to think about Jake and how his stupid ass was doing. I may be a bitch but I still cared.

I stayed at Jake's house until I knew he would be OK. Carlisle said that his whole right side had basically been crushed by that stupid vampire. He gave him as much morphine as he could to help the pain. We werewolves were very quick healers, but Jake was hurt so bad that it would still take a few days to heal. He would have to still use the crutches for a few weeks. Serves him right for jumping in to save me when I didn't need saving.

As I walked in the house, I thought about what had happened with Carlisle earlier, the visions I had had of him. Why would this happen to me? The guy is married. I couldn't have Carlisle. I couldn't ever find out what it would truly be like to be with him. I knew what it was like to be left at the side of the road for someone else. Sam had dropped me quick when he met Emily. Granted, I

knew that he had imprinted on her, but that doesn't change the fact we were in love and I was dropped like nothing mattered. I didn't want Carlisle to cheat on Esme for me. I would never do that to another woman like Emily did that to me. I would not be that woman.

As I slept that night, I couldn't fight the dreams, though. I was walking through the forest. I heard someone coming up behind me, just as I smelled it. It burned my nose with its sickly sweet smell and made the hairs on my neck stand on end. I turned, immediately going into a defensive crouch. Then I saw him.

Carlisle stood in front of me. I couldn't read his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He stepped closer to me, slowly. I still couldn't read his face and it was starting to make me nervous. You could usually read Carlisle's face and see what he was thinking or feeling. For some reason I couldn't.

"Leah, do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered. If it weren't for the werewolf hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Carlisle, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

He stopped right in front of me. If I moved an inch forward our lips would meet. I tried my hardest to not lean his way.

"Leah, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" he whispered. I felt the cold air of his breath flutter across my face, flutter my hair. What was he trying to do to me? He had a wife remember?

"Carlisle, you have a wife. We can't do anything. We can't be together. Don't you realize that?"

"Don't worry about her. What she doesn't know, won't kill me." With that, he crashed his lips down on mine. I couldn't think anymore. All thoughts, all reasoning I had went with the wind into the trees and far away from me. His kiss was like heaven. He hypnotized me.

I felt him pull on the bottom of my tank top and pull it up over my head. I couldn't help but feeling like if I didn't get him inside me soon I was going to die. So, I started frantically pulling at the button on his jeans. Unfortunately it didn't help. The button was stubbornly staying buttoned no matter how hard I pulled. He lightly pushed my hands aside, without breaking the kiss, and unbuttoned them himself and pushed his pants down. Did you know that Carlisle Cullen did not wear boxers or briefs? He prefers to "free ball". He wasn't wearing any underwear. I couldn't believe it. I looked down at his dick to make sure and, sure enough, no underwear.

I looked up at him with a sexy look. "You see something you like?" Carlisle asked, with a cocky tone to his voice. I could only grin.

He stripped me of my shorts as fast as his vampire speed would let him and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, ready for him to slam into me.

"LEAH, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" My stupid brother yelled through my bedroom door. I could fucking kill that fucker for waking me up from that dream!

"SETH, GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I screamed back at him. Why the hell would he wake me up?

Throughout that whole day I could not get that dream out of my head. What the hell had that man done to me? Why the hell was this happening? What was happening to me? What the fuck was I going to do about it? Nothing. I wasn't going to do a thing because Carlisle is married.

For the next few months, I don't know how I did it, but I kept my "fascination" with Carlisle Cullen a secret. Even in wolf form, I didn't think about it. I made sure that no one found out about my secret. I deserved an award. It was hard not to think about him, especially in wolf form. Typically, I let my mind wander as I ran, but I couldn't do that now. I couldn't let anyone find out about this. It almost slipped out one day.

It was the day of Bella and Edwards wedding. I almost didn't go because I didn't want to wet my panties again around Carlisle, the rest of the vampires and the pack. In the end I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stay away. I used the excuse that I had to look out for my baby brother, who was also attending. I couldn't let Seth be around all those vampires unprotected, could I? That would not be the sisterly thing to do.

The wedding itself was fine. Seth and I sat in the back and I did my best not to look in Carlisle's direction. It was hard sometimes, but I resisted the urge.

The hard part of the whole day was at the reception. I stood back and watched everyone else dance. Carlisle came and stood next to me. I tried my hardest not to think, not to see that he was so close to me.

"Leah, you look beautiful today, do you know that?"

I gasped. This was a bit too much like my dream. I opened my mouth to speak and almost asked him if he was wearing anything under those pants. Thankfully I caught myself before I made an ass of myself. "Thank you," I said instead through clenched teeth. I had to walk away at that moment. Unfortunately I didn't make it all the way out of the tent of the reception, though. I felt something cold and hard grab my arm.

I turned quickly. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Edward and not Carlisle. When did Edward become the preferred choice between the two? "What do you want, Edward?" I said, trying to sound nasty like always.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Again? Fine!" We walked outside and got away from ear shot. "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Leah. I haven't been mean at all. Please, I just want to talk." I motioned for him to go on. "Leah, you need to stop this. You need to stop this fascination you have with Carlisle. I didn't say anything but Carlisle figured it out the day Jake got hurt. He put two and two together, Leah. It's starting to cause problems with him and Esme."

"What? Why would my having a _thing_ for Carlisle cause problems between them?" Then it hit me. The only reason that problems would be happening between the two of them because of a thing I had for Carlisle was if it wasn't just one sided. What if Carlisle had a thing for me too? Well, I thought smugly, that changes things.

Without looking back, I walked back in the tent where the reception was being held. I looked over at Carlisle to find he was staring at me. We stared at each other for a long moment before he winked at me and went to find Esme. A sexy dance song came on as Esme and Carlisle stepped on the dance floor.

Esme knew how to dance. So did Carlisle. I guess if you've been around as long as they have you pick up a few things. They were grinding on each other, touching each other. The whole time, Carlisle's eyes never left mine.

I couldn't believe it. He was staring at me as he practically fucked his wife on the dance floor. What the fuck? Don't get me wrong. I wasn't complaining. It was hot as hell. Every time he ground his dick into her ass or leg, it was me he was looking at. Every time he kissed her, it was me he was looking at. Obviously, Edward was right. He did know how I felt about him now and he evidentially felt the same way.

The night ended and Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon. I went back to my life on the reservation. I was thankfully still able to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself when I was phased into my wolf form. I really didn't know how I did it this time. I was so hard to keep from thinking about Carlisle's eyes on me the whole time he was with his wife, the whole time he was kissing her and dancing with her. I couldn't believe he felt the same way about me.

It was hard not to imagine his dick ramming against me the way it did Esme. It was hard not to imagine those lips against mine. I began to get very jealous of Esme. It was hard not to think that I needed to go to a mental institution. I mean, I'm falling for my mortal enemy. There has to be something wrong with me; something very wrong. Of course if I went to a mental institute I would have to explain about the whole vampire/werewolf thing and then they'd really keep me locked up. Maybe that would be for the best though. That way I wouldn't continue to dream about breaking up a marriage.

I did dream, too. The dreams came night after night. They were the same time after time. Carlisle would tell me I'm beautiful and we'd end up against something; whether a tree or wall, it didn't matter. We always had sex with me shoved up against something. It was so erotic.

Never had I had so many erotic dreams in my life. If I had been a guy, I know I would have woken up to a wet bed after those dreams. I wasn't quite sure what was happening to me. How was it possible to be lusting after my mortal enemy? How was that right? Why was it happening?

Everything was moving along just fine, until the day Bella and that mind-reading vampire came home from their honeymoon. Paul went over to Jake's house that day to hang out with Rachel, Jake's sister and Paul's imprint. He walked in the house to find a sorrowful, worried Billy. When he asked what was wrong, Billy told him that Jake had gone over to the Cullen mansion. He alerted the rest of us and he started planning what we would do, worrying that our brother would never come back.

It was hours before we felt him phase into his wolf. Of course, Sam immediately ordered him home. The whole time Jake was running home, he gave us all a look at what he had witnessed while at the Cullen's house. We were shocked to say the least. She hadn't been changed into a vampire, but she was pregnant with a very strong child that was sucking the life out of her. We all saw it. We all felt the horror of the situation.

It worried us. What does this mean? What should we do? What will the child be? A vampire? A human? Part of each? We couldn't allow this abomination, this demon spawn, to live. Certainly, the treaty didn't cover half-breeds. It would put everyone on the reservation in danger. It couldn't be controlled. We had to put our family's safety first.

Jake interrupted our thoughts though. He and Sam started to argue about whether or not to attack. I tried to remind Jake that while it was a baby now, it wouldn't be that way for long. Even Edward knew that it was growing "swiftly" as he himself had put it.

"I can't believe this! How're you going to kill this creature without killing Bella?" Jake thought to us. He waited a moment and when no one answered him, he lost it. "She's human, too! Doesn't our protection apply to her?"

Now we all saw who he was truly worried about. Of course he would be worried about that leech lover. Why wouldn't he be? He was in love with her. He just couldn't see that she would never love him back the way he had hoped. She would never give him a chance. Now, she was dying.

After Jake attacked me, for telling him that she was dying and he needed to face it, Sam informed us that we would be attacking that night. There was no time to really think this through. There was no time to even talk to the Elders about what we should do. He just started assigning us who we were to take out and we all started to envision it.

As I thought about the battle we were about to start, one thought occurred to me that, of course, I had to block from the rest of the pack. "Oh my God! What about Carlisle? I can't let him get hurt!" I started shaking with fear for the man I wanted as my lover.

As we started to move into formation, getting ready for battle, something huge happened. Jake shook off an order from the Alpha. We all knew this would happen at some point. He had the Alpha gene running through his blood; Sam didn't. Sam's authority was assumed because he was the first to phase, but Jake…Jake had Alpha blood in his veins. He was the rightful Alpha. We all knew he wouldn't be able to sit under Sam forever. There was one problem. Sam wasn't willing to give it up easily tonight. He was ready to fight Jake.

In the end Jake and Seth took off for the Cullen house. We all knew that they would warn the Cullen's of an impending attack. My mind was in a tailspin. We all noticed that we couldn't hear Jake's or Seth's voices in our head anymore. They had officially created their own pack. Our howls filled the night air. We had effectively lost two of our brothers tonight.

Eventually our sadness and frustration had to be put on the back burner. There were patrols to be run. No matter what was going on inside the pack, we still had a job to do; protect our families. I asked Sam if I could talk to him for a minute, away from everyone; which meant in human form. We phased and put on our clothes. "Sam, I think I should go home and tell Mom what happened. She needs to know Seth won't be home for a while. That way she won't worry over much."

He looked saddened deeply by what had happened here tonight. "Sure, Leah. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Do you think Seth will come back? I know Jake won't be back because of the whole Alpha thing. It's too much to ask that there be two Alpha males in one pack. I just don't want you to have to be without your brother. I do care about you, Leah. No matter what you believe." His face softened as he talked about caring about me. It was making me sick.

"Sam, I don't believe that you mean that, but it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Now I have to go home and tell my mom that her son won't be coming back any time soon and I'm not sure if he ever will come home. And what's worse is that its because of you." I turned and walked away. I phased back into my wolf form and ran all the way home.

Once I got home, I phased back to human and laid in my bed. I thought about the fact that now there are two separate packs, and two separate pack minds. That was definitely a plus. I wouldn't have to see how sorry Sam felt about me anymore. I wouldn't have to see him with Emily anymore. I wouldn't have to feel Sam's feelings for her anymore and wish that it could be me that he felt that way about. It used to be.

I thought about Seth. Would he be safe over there at the Cullen's without me? Would he be OK? Would I be able to handle it if I joined the guard dog pack? Would I be thought a traitor? Would I be able to stay away from Carlisle?

In the end I decided to join the guard dog pack and left a note for mom. As the sun came up I ran in wolf form over to the Cullen's mansion. Jake and Seth weren't happy to have me around, but I could handle that. Anything was better than having to be inside Sam's head all the time. Jake didn't trust me and I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't trust me if I were him. Seth was scared that Jake would send us home and he wouldn't be able to be around Jake and Edward. He loved them like his blood brothers.

I felt Jake searching my head to see if I could be trusted. I didn't like it but I understood it. I told them the story of what had happened since they left, and Seth and I ran patrol while Jake checked on Bella.

Time went by and nothing really changed. Jake and the Cullens realized that Bella probably needed to drink blood. YUCK! Her condition didn't get much better after that, but anything was better than the way she looked before. At least now she was able to sit up. The blond female and the mind reader were constantly by her side. They were her body guards. I think the blond is more protecting the baby than Bella, but what's it to me?

There was one day that Seth and I went inside with Jake. I didn't want to but I thought it best if I did. I was being mean staying outside like I was. Besides I wanted nothing more than to see Carlisle. I hadn't seen him since the wedding.

I walked in the house and the stench…..the stench was overwhelming. It was so bad I almost had to walk back outside and throw up. By willpower alone, I was able to continue inside. I was going to have to bathe for 2 hours at least to get rid of the smell. Jake sat in a chair in the living room. Seth and I stood behind him as he talked to Bella. I tried not to open my mouth and cuss the leech loving heart breaker out. I could taste the blood in my mouth from having to bite my tongue so hard.

A few minutes into Jake and Bella's conversation, Carlisle walked in the room. At that moment, I realized I had seen all the Cullen's apart from one. Esme. "Hey, mind reader. Is Esme here?" I watched as he shook his head.

Then something Edward said to me at the wedding came back to me. _"I didn't say anything but Carlisle figured it out the day Jake got hurt. He put two and two together, Leah. It's starting to cause problems with him and Esme."_

"_Is it….is it because of me?" I asked him with my thoughts. He nodded his head. Oh my God. I had broken up a marriage without even doing anything. "Does she hate me?" Why did I care? What did it matter to me if Esme hated me? None of my worries mattered though, because he shook his head. She didn't hate me. _

"_Are they getting a divorce?" He gave me a look that told me I had pissed him off with that question, but he nodded his head. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. Between the stench and the news of Carlisle and Esme separating, I had to get out of the house. I had to get away. I had to leave. Am I really sure that I can stay here? That I can be in Jake's pack? What was going to happen with Carlisle and me now that she was out of the picture? She was the whole reason I hadn't touched him yet. So what would happen now? Would he come to me? Would I just continue to pine after him? I thought about all this as I ran as fast as my human legs would carry me. I couldn't risk phasing and having Jake and Seth know what I thought of Carlisle, what I was thinking about doing now. _

_I stopped after a while and found myself in a meadow. I didn't recognize it, but it was beautiful. I sat in the middle of the meadow and continued thinking about what was changing in my life. So many things had changed for me. I was in a new pack. I was guarding leeches when they were supposed to be my enemy. I was falling in love with a vampire. Said vampire was now single and available for me to make a move. _

_I heard a twig break behind me and a second later smelled a familiar stench. I quickly stood and whipped my body around to face the one who had intruded on the first alone time I had had in months. He walked toward me slowly, like he was stalking his prey. His eyes never left mine. What was he doing? Get it over with already! Just as he got to me, he sat down in front of me. _

"_Please, sit. Continue your thoughts. I did not mean to intrude. Please forgive me," he said as he patted the ground beside him. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked confused, as I sat._

"_I came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you're alright. You left so quickly. What's wrong, Leah?"_

"_I've got a lot going on. I mean, I'm in a new pack, guarding vampires. That's a lot for a werewolf to take on!"_

"_There's more. Why won't you tell me? You can talk to me."_

"_Why don't' you tell me why Esme left?" I challenged him._

"_Well, to tell you that, I'll have to go all the way back to the day Jacob got hurt." I nodded and encouraged him to continue. "Do you remember what happened when we were in his room and I was checking him?" _

_Again, I nodded. "If you're speaking of what happened to me in his room, then yes."_

"_Will you tell me?"_

_My eyes went wide. How was I going to explain this to him, when I didn't know how to explain it to myself? "Um, well, Carlisle. I don't know if I'll be able to explain it right. I can't really explain it to myself but here it goes. You walked in and I was still pissed that he had tried to protect me like he did. You bent over in front of me and I saw a vision of you and I together. I mean, together. Like having sex. I couldn't believe what I had seen but it made me wet all the same. Obviously everyone could smell what had happened."_

"_OK, well, after I left Jake's home, I went for a run. Somehow I knew that it was me that did that to you. I don't know how I knew but I did. Between that time and the wedding, I thought about you constantly. My wife started to notice that I was distant and wouldn't talk to her about what was going on with me. Edward knew of course, because he was inside my head, reading my thoughts. He tried to warn me that if things didn't change, I would lose her, and I did. Now she's up in Dinali with our friends there." He looked broken. He looked so sad from the loss of his marriage. _

"_I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I did not mean for this to happen. Please understand that." He interrupted me._

"_NO, Leah. I don't blame you at all. it's not your fault that something popped in your head and your body reacted. It's my fault for how I reacted to it. I've been having dreams, Leah. Dreams about you." He looked at me with a sultry, sexy look on his face. His hand touched mine and encircled it. Was this really happening? Was he really making a move on me? YAY!_

_I leaned forward and our lips touched. I felt almost like an electrical shock run through me. I quickly jumped back. "Did you feel that?" I asked him with my fingers to my lips. _

"_Yes, Leah, I did. Trust me. That was a good thing. That means we are meant to be together." Leaning toward me again, he cupped my face between his hands. It felt so nice. His cold hands against my very hot face. It felt good. _

_Our lips met and this time the shock didn't scare me like it did before. Our kiss quickly became urgent. I could tell he wanted to take this slow. It wouldn't be like in my dreams. It wouldn't be hot and quick. It would be nice and slow. This was a side of Carlisle I never thought I would see._

_He slowly laid me down on the grass beneath us. Our lips never broke contact. He hovered his body above me, hands braced above my head. I felt his groin pressing against my thigh. The man was already hard. _

_One of his hands reached down and slid under my shirt. I felt his cold skin against my stomach. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and, breaking our kiss for a split second, pulled it over my head. He threw the shirt a few feet from us. Being a werewolf and having to take my clothes on and off so often, I no longer wear a bra. The realization of this made Carlisle widen his eyes. He looked from my breasts to my face at least three times before he could speak. "You don't wear a bra?" he choked out._

"_Makes phasing easier and faster. Do you mind?" I asked with a smug smile on my face. All he could manage was a shake of his head. Then, quickly, his mouth was sucking on one nipple while his hand was massaging my other breast, and pulling and pinching my nipple. The feel of his cold skin and breath on my sensitive skin felt better than anything I had ever felt before. _

_I was so engrossed in the sensation his breath was bringing to my nipples that I didn't realize he had taken his hand off my breast and was unbuttoning my shorts and ripping them off my body until they were gone. Suddenly I felt his fingers inside me. The feel of him inside sent me straight over the edge. My back arched, I grasped at the blades of grass under me, and screamed his name into the wind. _

_But he didn't stop. When my orgasm subsided, he looked at me with a sexy smile on his face. "Did you like that, Leah?" All I could manage was a small nod of my head. He crawled down my body, eyes staring into mine, and bent his head at my core. He didn't start licking me right away like I expected. _

_He nipped at the inside of my thighs. "Carlisle," I whispered, but I couldn't finish what I was saying as he licked the sensitive skin on my thighs and blew his cool breath onto my skin. "Oh my god." After he had kissed and licked every inch of sensitive skin, he finally found his way to my core. _

_He placed light kisses on my clit, teasing me. "Please," I begged._

"_Please, what, Leah?" I could hear the smile on his face in his voice. _

"_Lick me, Carlisle." That's all I could say and then he tongue flicked out and licked at my clit. Cold fingers entered my core once again. He pumped his fingers in rhythm with his tongue licking my clit. "Carlisle…Carlisle….I'm gonna…." My breathing was becoming ragged and I knew when I felt my walls clench, that I was going to cum._

"_Cum all over my face, baby. I want to taste you," he whispered to me._

_Sure enough, I came a few moments later. I only had a moment of recovery time, while he undressed himself with his vampire speed. It seemed like as soon as he stood up, he was back on the ground, hovering above me, naked. I took a moment to take in the look of him. He was sexy. The muscles that rippled on him spoke to my core. He may be one of the palest beings I had ever seen, but somehow even that was sexy to me. Was I actually beginning to understand Bella Swan? I shoved that thought from my mind. _

_I wrapped my legs around Carlisle's waist and thrust my hips upward, successfully taking all of him into my body. At first it hurt, because he was bigger than I was expecting. But I refused to stop. The pain was actually a turn on. Great now I'm becoming masochistic, too._

_Carlisle began to thrust his big dick inside of me as he bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth again. Still sensitive from the last orgasm he gave me, I was sent straight back over the edge. _

_Unlike what I thought before, he didn't go slow. And he wasn't soft about it either. Sex with Carlisle was fast and hard as hell. "Carlisle…..oh my god….. Oh god….." I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and took the skin at the base of his neck into my mouth. I sucked hard on him as I could as he pounded himself into me. _

_Just as he was about to cum, he told me to roll over. He actually was taking me in the doggie position. It was ironic. But it was also hot as hell. I rolled over and shoved my ass in the air. He smacked my ass and I howled. I actually howled in pleasure in my human form. It amazed me that he could do this to me. He slammed his dick into me from behind and I growled at the sensation. What was this man doing to me? I had no clue and I didn't care either. _

"_Baby," he panted, "you ready? I'm about to cum. Oh my god." I nodded my head and we came together a moment later. We collapsed on the ground to recover. I curled into his side with my head on his chest. "We should probably get back, Leah. They're probably wondering what the hell is going on," he said a few minutes later. _

_We got up and started getting dressed. "Leah, you do know that Edward is going to know right away what has happened. In fact they probably all will when they smell us. Are you ready for that?"_

_I thought about it for a minute. "I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? But that's ok because I don't care what they think. I've had to deal with them for months thinking of me as "Poor Leah". I don't care anymore what they think of me. I'll deal with what I have to deal with." _

_As we ran back to the mansion, we both thought about what we were going to be walking into. "Leah, I want you to know that I am falling in love with you. That's the main reason Esme left. I told her the truth. That my heart didn't belong to her anymore. It belongs to you."_

_After a moment of silence, I told him, "I know the feeling, Carlisle. I'm falling for you, too."_


End file.
